


5Times Vala Loved Daniel and 1 Time He Loved Her Back

by Icalledhimsir (Randie)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 5 Things, Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randie/pseuds/Icalledhimsir
Summary: All in the title.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Vala Mal Doran
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	5Times Vala Loved Daniel and 1 Time He Loved Her Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xdawnofthestarsx](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=xdawnofthestarsx).



5 Times Vala Loved Daniel and One Time He Loved Her Back

He had not enjoyed any time they had spent together, sparring, arguing, shopping, or even treasure hunting; all the things that Vala loved most in the world. She could name every moment on Earth that she had spent with Daniel that had made her happy, so she had spoken with Sam and they came up with a plan. She would learn how to say I appreciate you in 5 different languages that were from Earth to tell Daniel so maybe he would notice her when she walked by or didn’t tell her to shut up all the time. Just something nice for something nice, no other reason.

She could do different.

As she walked up to him and stopped him outside the brig, pouring her heart out in five different languages to him, he cocked his head, much like a dog would and stared at her. She beamed at him and clasped her hands together, bringing them to her chin in anticipation. “Great job, Vala.” He gave her a small smile and continued on his way, eliciting from her a little squeak and a large pitter patter of her heart. She loved him.

++++

So many weeks into a mission where they had been stranded together with little else to do but explore and play 20 questions, Daniel had decided it was time that they each took other deserted residences. The previous owners had passed on millennia ago, but their homes had stood the test of time and stood vigilant, awaiting their return. Daniel had Vala keep the original that they had originally outfitted together and he took a smaller dwelling a few farther down from her, but within hearing distance.

He needed silence from time to time. Collect his thoughts and to purge himself of the ever present voice of the one woman in the galaxy who wanted him, but not for any other reason but humiliation. He laid his jacket out on the floor for his bed and his weapons just to the side so he would be within quick reach of them. Daniel was so tired; he hadn’t even realized he had fallen asleep.

In his windowsill straight above his bed, there was a steaming bowl of vegetable stew. He knew Vala could cook a little when she needed to, so he was still leery, but he had told her they would be taking care of themselves from now on. Underneath the bowl, there was a note.

‘Rest well. See you soon. XOXOXOXOXOX Me’

He rolled his eyes and pulled a bite, blowing on it a bit. Sampling, he found it wasn’t half bad. He looked toward her dwelling and felt an ass.

++++

He had lost his glasses in a firefight and they were separated from the rest of the group on the planet. Vala was sure she knew the directions to the stargate, so she had taken Daniel as far as she could before night was setting in. They came to bluff and she left him at the bottom and she climbed slowly so she could get a lay of the land. Her heart leapt out of her chest when she realized she was going the wrong way, but could easily follow a nearby stream and make it by midday tomorrow.

She slid down to meet him and wiped off the front and back of her. “Tomorrow we should be there.”

She knew this was not what he wanted to hear, but offered him a granola bar out of her vest and sat down under the nearest tree. “Okay.” He said, plopping down next to her.

“I’m sorry,” she said, wiping some mud off the side of his face, taking the time to look into his eyes.

“You’re okay Vala. We will be okay. Been in worse, right?” He smiled at her.

She wasn’t close enough to see the bittersweet smile on her face for once again letting him down.

++++

He grabbed her back by the neck of her shirt. “Shush!”

She glared at him, pulling away from his grasp. “I am sick of you tell me what to do, Daniel!”

He glared at her, “Vala, you will get us caught and killed, is that what you want to have happen today?” She looked down.

“No. I’ll be quiet.” She looked down at her hands and plopped down on her knees. He stared at her a long time. The Ori Prior had just passed them and he knew he would be back, those guys never missed them. She sighed.

Daniel crawled over to her. “I’m sorry, Vala.” She looked up, hopelessly.

“I know.”

++++

She crawled on top of him, flat. They lie there in complete silence, not even breathing for minutes.

He looked up at her with what she took as anger, but was not clear as to what she was to call the emotion staring back at her. Neither of them could speak at the time, with the hunter on the prowl for them. She looked back into his eyes, careful to not let her actual emotions show, a skill she prided herself of being able to do very easily.

Her body relaxed softly into his, betraying hers, and he tightened up into her. He had trusted her way too many times to believe this, right now. No! He shook his head at her vehemently. She looked at him, disgusted. Fuck you, Jackson, she mouthed right back.

He grabbed her by the shoulder and pushed her off. She grabbed him and held on, unsure of what was happening at that moment. Stop! She mouthed to him. He ceased to move and stared at her guardedly.

They felt the movement of the troops pass by and pulled out of their hiding spot. Daniel let go of the breath he had been holding and glared at her. She said softly, “You!”

They took off toward the gate, to home.

++++

She had gone out with Sam to purchase a frame for his wife's photo. She was saying goodbye. He had enough of her and she had enough of him, only which was furthest from the truth. She loved him, more than she had ever loved anyone in her whole life. She would just never be enough in his eyes and she knew that now. The last time out in the gate had shown her that. He would never take her seriously.

She walked into his lab and laid the box on his desk with the letter she had written. It spoke of things she had no business saying, even though they were the most real things that she had ever known in her life. No one would believe poor little Vala, always lying, always fibbing, always trying to get the bigger, better deal.

Landry waited in control for her departure. He was sad to see her go, as she had become a strong member of his team over time and he knew she was leaving for all the wrong reasons. As the chevrons counted up, she turned around to smile at him and she almost missed Daniel flying through the door, straight into her.

She smiled, “Come to see me off then?”

Daniel smiled back, “Nope. You’re staying here.”

She stared at him. He was carrying the box and hadn’t even opened the letter. “Why, Daniel?”

He looked at her with the most honesty he could muster, “Because, Vala, I love you. I have no idea how or when, but I do. If you are messing with me though…” He stopped, staring at her.

She smiled and dropped her pack, leaning in to kiss him, finally, the way she had dreamt about, yearned for. “I love you as well, Daniel.” He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her again until she was breathless.

The end


End file.
